Precious Jewel
by Pearl J
Summary: Love is like a precious jewel. Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda have a lit flame between them. Yuki is really sick and Tohru is really worried about him. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.


**Precious Jewel**

The sun not yet risen, Yuki Sohma woke to Tohru Honda's peaceful snores. A smile spread across his lips and he sat up and listened. _This is soothing. _

Tohru stirred slightly in her sleep.

Yuki climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. The corner of a wall suddenly blocked his path and the force caused him to fall backwards. "Youch, dangit!"

Arms wrapped around his tiny waist and he felt his head knock into something soft. "Hey, there. Are you all right?"

His nose throbbed and so did the big toe on his right foot. Even so, he nodded. "Yeah."

She reached into the darkness and felt along the wall for a light switch. "Ha! Here we go!" She flipped the bathroom light on and an affectionate sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Yuki. Please, be more careful."

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am!"

She gently pushed him into the bathroom. "Now, do your beauty stuff in the bathroom, beauty boy."

He turned around and gave her a crooked smile as he placed his hands on his hips. "Ha-ha, very funny!" Chills bolted through him and he felt himself burn all over. His heart skipped inside his chest and began to pound. _Oh, no! _He stuttered words that barely escaped his lips. "A-Ah. Ha."

With a grin, Tohru shut the door and leaned against it, hand on the doorknob. "I'll get breakfast ready."

Yuki stood there, eyes wide as he struggled not to hold his breath. "Oh. Okay." _Oh, why am I in such a fit over her? _He stared at his reflection in the mirror. _Am I not strong enough for romance? _He felt himself drift alone among darkness and a cold heaviness overwhelmed him. _Oh. That's right. I almost forgot. I don't want her to know. What if she abandons me? _His vision blurred and his head spun. _I've got a headache. _His entire body screamed in physical agony and he dropped to his knees. He breathed heavily and coughed weakly. _My body's weak and I'm sleepy. _Tears gathered in his eyes and rolled along his cheeks.

Tohru knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Yuki. Are you almost done?"

_Oh, Tohru. You're probably going to hate me. _He stared into space with heavy eyelids. _I'm sorry. Please, Tohru, I beg your forgiveness. _He closed his eyelids and allowed his body to fall limp against the bathroom floor. He breathed slower.

Tohru opened the door and gasped as her eyes widened. "Yuki?" She rushed to his side and gently gathered him into her arms. "What's wrong, Yuki?"

He opened his eyes the slightest bit and stared up at her. "Toh-" He gasped and his eyes widened as pain pierced his chest. His heartbeat slowed.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh, Yuki! You never told me anything about this! Why?" Terror overwhelmed her and she trembled uncontrollably. _This can't be happening!_

He coughed weakly. _Dang! It tastes like blood! _His heart felt about to explode and his lungs felt about to burst. Inside his mind, he screamed in agony and his body jerked in a battle for breath.

She held him tightly, heart frozen in place, darkness sweeping in with a frigid sensation. "Yuki." _No way is this happening!_

Finally, he let out a choked gasp and succumbed to a deep sleep.

Tohru drug him from the bathroom and into the dorm room where he stayed. "Please, be okay. Please, be okay." She prayed he would be okay. "God, please, I beg you, help him." She lifted him onto the bed and tucked him under the covers. Noticing his sleeping face, she gently ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the forehead. With affection, she whispered, "You really are an idiot, Yuki. I don't mind if you're physically weak."

Hours later, he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in bed, a cold, damp cloth on his forehead. He tried to lift his head from the pillow. His head pounded mercilessly and he felt a falling sensation. Stubborn, he tried to lift himself from the mattress. His head roared and the room spun out of control. He collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard and fearing he'd throw up.

Tohru glared at him and smacked the arm closest to her. "Oh, stop it!"

He gulped. _Uh-oh! _"Oh, no! Okay, look. I know I should've told you, but-"

She scolded him. "That's no excuse! Do you realize you've shortened my life many years?"

He stared at the ceiling with a depressed look. "I apologize. I understand if you want to leave me." He heard the bed creak and he felt movement beside him.

"Oh, I cannot believe you just spoke those words to me!" She leaned close and placed her lips upon his.

The cold, damp cloth fell from his forehead as he reached up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to bring him down closer to him. The kiss gained enthusiasm. _I love you so, so much, Tohru! I'll never let you go! _Her body pressed against his, electric chills flashed through him like magic. _I'm not chained to the ground. I feel like I can fly. _His heart pounded like crazy and his body burned. He gasped a shudder.

Her lips parted from his with a chuckle. "Now, now. Don't overdo it, naïve little boy."

Yuki pulled the pillow out from behind his head and placed it between him and her. "Ha! Awha?" _Oh, shut up! Now, I'm so embarrassed! Jeez, I hate it when you treat me like a little prince!_

She pried the pillow out of his hands. "You're adorable when embarrassed!"

He fought to hide his face. _Oh, my gosh! I'm sure my face is red! _"Shut up!"

She playfully teased him. "Ha-ha! You're red as a tomato!"

He shoved his hands into her face. "I mean it, Tohru!" _Enough is enough!_

She sighed and a sad look crossed her face. "About what happened earlier?"

_She looks anxious. _Yuki gently took her hand in his and smiled. "What about it?" _I know the truth, but she probably just found out. It must be a shock to her._

Tears emerged from her eyes and rolled along her cheeks. "The nurse..." She sniffled. "Sh-She said…your condition is…"

He nodded and gave her hand a confident squeeze. "Yeah?"

"You're stronger than me! How can this be?"

He held her in a protective embrace. "Shhh…It's okay."

She buried her face in his shirt and wept. "Yeah, but I don't want you to leave me!"

_When it's my time to depart, I must depart. _"Oh, don't be silly, Tohru. I'm always here." With a smile, he pointed to her chest, indicating the location of her heart.

"I'm always in your heart. I've lived a good life. I've got no regrets." _My body weakens. _

He laid back down. _I'm sleepy. _A thick, clingy substance moved around inside his chest and he burst into a fit of coughs. Pain pierced his throat with each cough.

Days later, Tohru and Yuki laid side-by-side on the roof, watching the full moon. "All that stuff you said…you know, about 'I've lived a good life. I've got no regrets.' and 'I'm always in your heart.' You meant it, didn't you?"

Yuki nodded. "Of course." His luscious lips gently grazed her cheeks as he held her tall, slim figure against his tall, slightly built frame. His wet, silky, lavander hair blanketed the middle of his shoulders and back and it smelled of the green tea scented shampoo he used. His striking lavender eyes glowed with passion as he stared her right dead in the face and grinned. He caressed her left cheek and his lips met hers in an eager kiss.

When his lips departed from hers, he spoke affectionately. "I love you, Tohru."

She nodded and stared at him with heavy eyelids. "I love you too, Yuki." _My body feels sluggish. I'm sleepy. _She stifled a yawn. _His arms are warm and gentle. _She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He chuckled and gently ran his fingers through the waves of her hair. "You're adorable."


End file.
